


Taste Test

by starvarias-secret (starvaria)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvarias-secret
Summary: Something told Keith that Allura and the others wouldn’t be too thrilled to know that he and Lance had a threesome with one of their enemies. Even so, he wasn’t jumping at the chance to reveal it anyway. Lance on the other hand...





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/gifts).



If Keith was perfectly honest...he blamed Lance.

Lance was the one who wanted to check out the bazaar in the first place. During one of the rare moments where downtime was actually available, they had all decided to dock on a nearby trade planet and Lance couldn’t have been more enthused about the situation. Given that Pidge, Hunk, and pretty much everyone else was busy making last minute adjustments to _whatever_ , Lance had asked Keith to come along with him while the others promised to meet up with them soon.

Rows of spices, tapestries, pottery, and jewelry lined display after display. Tiny strings of round, white lights and lanterns were strung from the booths and carts. The entire area was lively and filled with countless aliens going about their day, paying them no mind. These shoppers became scarce as the two got deeper toward the center of the bazaar, the stalls suddenly becoming barren and empty.

“You think we should head back now?” Keith questioned.

“Don’t know.” Lance replied. There had to be something on the other side, at least.

He reached into the pocket of his jacket, crinkling a pink wrapper before tossing it to Keith.

“What does this one taste like?”

Lance had bought a pack of candy at one of the booths toward the front entrance. The flavors ranged from delicious to incredibly weird to downright disgusting and they had both been eating them while they browsed, daring each other to try the gross ones. 

He had seen Lance eat this very one minutes earlier and now popping it into his own mouth, he pondered. He was kind of surprised at how pleasant this one tasted. It was definitely familiar but he couldn’t quite determine what the flavor was suppose to be.

His thoughts were cut off at the sound of Lance’s muffled yell. Keith spun, Lance being nowhere in sight but the slight flap of a tattered tarp covering one of the abandoned stalls revealed all. Drawing his blade, he cautiously approached.

Once inside, Keith was somewhat surprised to see that it was _her_. She currently had Lance in a choke hold, her face devious and amused but somehow bored at the same time. Given her cloaking abilities, there was no doubt in Keith’s mind that she had been stalking them the entire time.

“Wonderful.” Keith muttered.

“It’s nice to see you too!” Ezor beamed, though her tone suggested otherwise.

Lance took the momentary distraction to make his move. Ezor was close enough to the back wall that he could slam her into it. Her grip on him released at the collision, a sharp pain shooting through her. Lance’s hands went to her throat as he turned, cutting off her attempted charge at him once she rose to her feet again.

Keith honestly expected the worse to happen right then. They had fought her before, both knowing what she was fully capable of and that Lance had just gotten incredibly lucky.

Ezor was angry, no doubt. Her expression darkening at Lance in particular, but slowly it fell to a state of shock and confusion. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking at Lance’s face, primarily his eyes. She was...incredibly _intrigued_ for some reason.

Her leg slowly wrapped around Lance’s leg, pulling him closer. Her hands rested on his chest, her eyes suddenly dreamy, expectant.

Lance’s back was turned to Keith, so he couldn’t exactly tell what Lance was planning. He literally felt his stomach drop once Lance leaned into her, his hands moving to cup the sides of her face, his head tilting sideways to where both of their lips met. The kiss only intensified as the moment went by, Lance eventually trailing down to her neck.

Keith only stood there, disgusted.

Lance was really doing this? Right here? Right now? _With her?_ Was it some attempt to escape? To manipulate her? Was she just trying to do the same to them?

Ezor’s eyes turned Keith’s way, her hand stretching out.

“You’re welcome to join us if you want.” She baited.

“I’m good.” Keith replied, somewhat bitterly.

He slid his knife back into place and crossed his arms before leaning against one of the wooden beams, feeling a headache already approaching.

He understood that Lance had _needs_. They all had _needs_ , but still...

Regardless, she returned her focus to Lance. He still had her pressed against the wall of the booth, her hands running through his hair and both of her legs now locked firmly around his waist while his mouth went to work on her neck. Her back arched, a slight moan escaped her as Lance bit down.

Keith only shivered at the noise, wondering if Lance was getting some sort of thrill from knowing that he had caused it. As much as Keith hated to admit it, seeing her like this was somewhat satisfying. Seeing how much Lance seemed to be enjoying it was incredibly satisfying.

_He really shouldn’t..._

Keith didn’t realize he was moving toward the both of them until Lance was already removing his jacket and shirt. Keith slid in behind her, Lance holding her just long enough for Keith to get adjusted. Keith’s hands trailed down to her hips and gripped her thighs, his mouth licking and nibbling her neck in a way similar to what Lance had done earlier, though somewhat hesitant at first. The thought that she could be setting them up for an ambush didn’t leave the back of his mind. One of her hands trailed up from around Lance’s neck to run her fingers through Keith’s dark hair.

Lance was the first to become fully undressed. Even Keith had to admit that it was impressive that he could unzip his pants with one hand like that. Ezor was next, Keith locating the zipper on the back of her suit.

For the longest time Lance thrusted into her, slow and taunting. Her voice was nothing more than steady moans each time he entered, each one sounding so pained and pleasured that Keith was having a hard time keeping himself composed, especially when her head fell back onto his shoulder. Her moans only became shakier the harder Lance went at it, her hips slowly becoming sleek and sticky to the point where they were dripping a bright purple. Keith tried to focused on holding her open wider.

After one particular pitch gasp, her hand shot over her mouth. Lance promptly reached up and laced his fingers into hers, pulling it back off.

“Don’t.” Lance warned. “We want to hear you.”

She whimpered, but she also obeyed.

It wasn’t long before her body started to shake. They both knew that she was incredibly close and, from the look on Lance’s face, he probably wouldn’t be far behind. Lance didn’t stop his pace. Eyes now closed, he went even harder. Deeper. Making sure to strike her in all of the right places. By now, Ezor was screaming, her nails clawing into Lance’s back.

Ezor’s screaming suddenly lowered to a combination of whining and panting, her hips now cascading from her orgasm. Lance only continued, even after Ezor’s body went limp until finally he swore, his own come mixing in with her’s almost instantly afterwards.

“I’m...I’m done.” His voice sounded so weak.

Ezor’s legs, which she could hardly even feel now, slid from their grip around Lance’s waist as he pulled out. His cock now covered in a mix of white and purple. Lance was stumbling as well, regaining his balance against the wall next to Keith.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” Lance smirked at the look of concern on Keith’s face.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh.

His laugh was only cut off by Ezor’s thumb stroking the side of his jaw, the dreamy look on her face returning.

“Your turn.”

It was all she said before her hands reached down to unbutton his pants. Dropping to her knees, she took his cock in her hand, pumping it. Keith was highkey glad that she was focused on _that_ instead of his face, which he could only assume was red. He was also glad he was already somewhat aroused from watching her and Lance.

Keith bit into the edge of his glove and let his head fall back onto the wall, Ezor’s mouth finally closing around him once he was hard enough. She started off by circling her tongue around his tip in her mouth, her grip firm and steady. Her spit mixed with his precum as her lips closed around it, sliding forward ever so slightly, back and forth, finally releasing it with a slight pop. He could already feel himself throbbing. 

Now, Keith couldn’t help but look down at her. She almost looked cute with her eyes fluttering behind her lids and her renegade tongue working magic, taking in his cock and acting like it was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. He almost found it hard to believe that this was the same demon that had attacked him not too long ago when she was now so dazed and sloppy and willing and....glowing.

Her eyes were glowing...

It took a second for Keith to realize it but her eyes were almost the same dark, rosey pink as the candy he and Lance had eaten, a slight flush of light escaping them.

Keith didn’t even have time to be concerned before a pair of hands turned his attention away from Ezor.

Lance’s eyes were glowing the same faint pink, starring at him hungrily. Keith didn’t protest once Lance’s tongue slipped into his mouth. He tasted like rose petals. That was what the candy had reminded him of! Rose petals, flakes of gold, sweet cream and sugar. He was experiencing it all now as he sucked on Lance’s tongue, still stained from the sweetness. It was only then he realized that Ezor had been experiencing the same thing ever since Lance kissed her, the effect transferring.

Ezor had now taken Keith in as far as she could, gagging slightly as his cock touched the back of her throat.

Her mouth felt so warm...

Lance’s tongue felt so warm...

Keith’s eyes and the area around them suddenly felt so warm...

Ezor’s lips slowly eased off of his cock, a quick spritz of cum splattering against her mouth as she did. Her tongue stuck out, catching the payoff of his orgasm. Keith’s free hand, the one he didn’t have wrapped around Lance’s hips, held her back to the point where her tongue couldn’t quite touch his tip again, his cum dripping in streams down her chin and neck. She only shivered, needy and whiny.

The glow didn’t take long to wear off once Keith finished, both Lance and Ezor’s eyes slowly fading to their original colors and he could only assume his had done the same. Rising, Ezor searched for her suit and got dressed in silence.

“We don’t mention this. _Ever._ Understood?” She spoke.

Something told Keith that Allura and the others wouldn’t be too thrilled to know that he and Lance had a threesome with one of their enemies. Even so, he wasn’t jumping at the chance to reveal it anyway.

_Lance on the other hand..._

Lance gave a lackluster thumbs up before letting his hand fall again, the poor guy still worn out from the entire experience.

“So long as we’re clear.” Ezor purred. She parted the tarp, turning back one last time before she disappeared. “I had fun! We should consider doing this again some time.”


End file.
